Trek Wars: Distorted Mirror
by admiraljoshhar
Summary: In the Mirror Universe, an Alliance between the Terren Empire and Starkiller's Empire threatens to wipe out the Confederacy Of Planets, which includes the New Republic and the Free Worlds of the Milky Way. The solution may lie in another universe...


**Author's Note: Hello readers! As promised on my profile page, here is the beginning of my Mirror Universe Trek Wars story! I will post Chapter One next week, and if I get any good reviews, I'll go ahead and write a second chapter! Thanks for your support!**

**Prologue**

In the Alternate Universe….

The Rebellion that was born on Terok Nor (Now renamed New Hope Station) has finally defeated the Klingon/Cardassian Alliance. However, having defeated one enemy, the free people now face more threats from without…and from within.

Groups once united under a common enemy are now remembering old feuds with their recent allies. While many, such as the Bajorans, Vulcans, Ferengi, and Andorians, remain together, many more leave the rebellion to form their own "New Empires."

With the largest population and the most resources, the strongest of these New Empires proves to be the same as it was only decades before- The Terran Empire. Longing for the glory days of Pike and Kirk, Billions of humans and even a few other species flock to Earth to unite under the familiar dagger and Earth banner held by self-proclaimed Emperor Julian Bashir.

Not all humans, though, desire a return to the "bad old days" of the Empire. Captain Miles O'Brien takes the _Defiant _and a following refugee fleet and leads a few million humans to colonize a deserted moon in the Bajor system, which he names Sisko in honor of the founder of the rebellion. Sisko joins the new alliance, dubbed the "Confederacy of Planets," and is made the Senior Admiral of the Confederate Fleet, which consists of a ragtag combination of ships all shapes and sizes, including the _Defiant_ and several captured or defected Cardassian and Klingon ships, notably the _Duras_, a _Negh'Var_ class Klingon Battlecruiser, and the _Freedom_, a Cardassian _Galor_ class warship under the benevolent leader of the "New Cardassian Alliance," Legate Dukat.

When the Terran Empire has sufficiently recovered from the war, Emperor Bashir declares that further Rebellion will not be tolerated and, "for the security of the Empire," declares war on the Confederacy.

For a time, the two forces are closely matched, and the war is effectively little more than a cold war. But then, on an exploratory mission to the outer edge of the Galaxy, the CSS _Profit Margin_ and _Sarek_ make an astonishing discovery- a wormhole traversing time and space to a new galaxy (later called the Echo galaxy). In this galaxy, another small band of Rebels fight the evil Palpatinian Empire under the Sith Lord Starkiller, formerly Galen Marek, who became Emperor Palpatine's Apprentice and heir after he killed his former master, Darth Vader.

These rebels, led by Leia Organa Solo, are also supported by the Jedi Order, an independent group of peacekeepers able to tap into "The Force," led by Master Mara Jade Skywalker and the council of twelve Masters. The Jedi, once wiped out by Palpatine at the founding of his Empire, were reformed over the years by Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin Skywalker, who had become Darth Vader. However, Luke Skywalker was later betrayed and murdered by his own niece, Jaina Solo, daughter of Han and Leia Solo, who turned to the Dark side and renamed herself Darth Calamitous, Starkiller's Apprentice. These Jedi have special abilities, and many act as Generals or advisors to the rebellion, though retaining their own independence as their own government.

The Confederacy invites the rebels to join them as a "New Republic," an offer which the resource starved rebellion eagerly accepts, adding their fleet and hyperdrive technology to the Confederacy in exchange for supplies, transporter technology, and ground troops to help protect their systems.

Helping each other in this way, using the wormhole as a well-guarded supply corridor, the two forces finally make headway against their respective enemies. However, this changes when the Empire discovers another wormhole. Admiral Nataasi Daala, acting as envoy for the Emperor, makes a treaty with the Terran Empire, giving him three Star Destroyers and the promise of more if he will join the Palpatinian Empire. Bashir accepts, becoming the third most powerful man in the Empire, after Starkiller and Calamitous.

On the Promenade of New Hope, which has been converted into a council chamber, the Representatives of each respective member of the Confederacy meet to discuss this shocking development…

**AN: Here we go...**


End file.
